Liquid crystal displays that are light and thin and have low power consumption characteristics have been widely used in office automation equipment, video units, and the like.
A direct-backlight type liquid crystal display usually has a plurality of lamps, a plurality of optics films, a liquid crystal display panel, and a plurality of frames used to assemble all of above. Therefore, the liquid crystal display needs a plurality of screws to fasten the frames. However, it takes a lot of time to assemble the liquid crystal display with the screws.
What is needed, therefore, is an LCD that can overcome the described limitations, as well as a direct-backlight liquid crystal display employing the backlight module.